That Little Black Dress
by theweirdperson
Summary: It's possessed. Oneshot.


It was almost time for the Spring Dance. It sat on a clothes hanger, seemingly innocent. No one suspected the evil that lurked within the velvety fabric.

Kim Possible was shopping, normally a favorite pastime, but this was no casual trip. The dress she chose had to make a good impression on the other students, and, more importantly, Ron.

She wandered through the forest of clothes racks when, inexplicably, she found her eye drawn to a little black dress. "Hmm... this is nice," she said, picking up the hanger. "Yes," she continued, "I think I'll buy it."

The garment was beginning to work its spell on Kimberly Ann Possible.

She wandered dazedly to the cashier's counter, and money exchanged hands.

Kim Possible went home with her purchase.

Ron readjusted his bowtie as he stood anxiously in front of his girlfriend's house. He tapped tentatively on the door. It opened to reveal Kim, looking absolutely stunning in a little black dress.

But something wasn't right. Ron couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something... was off.

"So," Kim said shyly, "How do I look?"

"Um... amazing!" Ron replied.

_What's wrong with you, Ron? _the boy asked himself. _It's just a dress. A dress that looks positively beautiful on Kim. Calm down._

But Ron still felt uneasy.

Bonnie smirked as she looked at the clock.

_She's late!_ Bonnie thought snidely. _Maybe she isn't going to show up at all. If I had such a lame boyfriend, I wouldn't--_

The double doors leading into the gym swung dramatically open, and Team Possible strolled in.

_Hmph!_

"Brick," Bonnie asked in a saccharine voice, "would you get me a cup of punch?"

"Uh... sure," the football player replied, stumbling off to do so.

Kim and Ron danced together to a fast song. Kim was having a great time. But she'd begun to notice that she felt... weird.

_It's probably just all the excitement,_ she told herself.

Ron was dancing, trying to keep up with Kim, or at least not trip over his own feet. Still, the feeling of uneasiness persisted, however hard Ron tried to suppress it.

_The dress is evil. _The thought sprung unbidden into his mind.

_That's just ridiculous! It's just a dress! A rather flattering dress on KP, but still just a..._

"Um, KP?" Ron asked. Kim had suddenly stopped, and was staring off into the distance. "...Kim?"

Her head snapped around to face Ron, and her eyes were glowing an ominous shade of red.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, very freaked out by now.

"THE PRECIOUS!"

"Kim?"

"WE WANTS THE PRECIOUS!" Kim screeched in an unearthly tone.

Bonnie, like almost everyone else in the room, had turned to see what all the noise was about.

_Oh my goodness... she's gone off the deep end!_

Bonnie couldn't say she was _too_ upset about that... if Kim went to a mental hospital, Bonnie would probably end up captain of the cheer squad.

_Wha... her eyes are glowing!_

They had it! They had stolen it from her, all of them. But she would get it back, oh yes, and they would all pay...

Part of Kim wondered what exactly 'it' was, but that part was drowned by the madness which consumed her, which flowed from that little black dress.

"KP!" Ron yelled. Kim had gone totally nuts! She was tearing down decorations painstakingly placed by the Dance Committee, throwing food, and throwing aside anyone in her way.

_It's the dress!_

Ron ran after Kim.

"KP!"

Kim whirled around to see her blond sidekick. He grabbed her shoulders. "Kim!" he yelled, "Snap out of it!"

She raised her hand to strike, when... "Ron?" she said weakly. "Wha... what happened?" she murmured, before collapsing onto the floor, unconscious.

A crowd quickly gathered around the fallen hero.

"It's the dress! We've got to get that thing off her, ASAP!" Ron yelled. Everyone looked at him.

"Oh, man... that came out sounding really wrong... look, the dress is like, possessed or something!"

A few members of the cheer squad came forward and carried Kim to the ladies' room.

Mr. Possible heard the doorbell, and came to answer.

A few girls, holding an unconscious Kim, who was clad in a long coat., were standing at the door. Ron stood behind them, holding Kim's dress.

"What happened?" Mr. Possible asked, calmer than he would've thought possible.

"Well, Kim kinda... freaked out," said a girl with short blond hair. Kim's father took his daughter into his arms, and looked at Ron.

"Burn it!" he said, holding out the dress.

Mr. Possible continued to look steadily at Ron.

"Nothing happened! I swear!" the boy yelled, a flush creeping into his cheeks.

Mr. Possible stared a moment longer, then laid his Kimmie-cub on the couch. He walked over to Ron, and took the dress from Ron's hands.

"Look," Ron said, "That thing is evil. I can feel it."

Mr. Possible closed the door wordlessly.

The next morning, Kim gave her account of the last night.

"I... I don't know what came over me," she said.

Kim's father was satisfied that nothing inappropriate had happened between his little girl and Ron. Now, the only thing left to do was to get rid of that little black dress.

But it was nowhere to be found, seemingly vanished into thin air.


End file.
